


Где ваше чувство юмора?

by miroveha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Универсальный переводчик опять сломался.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Где ваше чувство юмора?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where's Your Sense of Humor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332859) by [notboldly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notboldly/pseuds/notboldly). 



День #1

«Энтерпрайз» кренило в разные стороны; корабль вместе с командой отважно пытались справиться с последствиями взрывной волны, которая вышвырнула их в четвертый варп-фактор, развернув задом наперед. Никто не ожидал, что в распоряжении одного-единственного корабля (если, конечно, это был корабль) окажется такая боевая мощь. Впрочем, они вообще не ожидали кого-либо встретить в том участке космоса. 

К тому времени, как им удалось остановиться, «Энтерпрайз» унесло на четыре звездные системы от последнего зарегистрированного местоположения — но, к всеобщей радости, корабль держался на удивление хорошо. 

Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк дал своей команде собраться с мыслями, прежде чем требовать от них профессионализма: в коне концов, он был их капитаном, и у него тоже не находилось слов для происходящего. Что было… странно, если так подумать. 

— Чехов. — Прозвучало больше как карканье, и Джим откашлялся, пытаясь заставить свой голос работать как следует. К сожалению, безуспешно. — Что показывают сенсоры?

Повисла тишина, а затем Чехов сказал:

— В советской России не ты смотришь на сенсоры, а сенсоры смотрят на тебя. 

Ещё раз кашлянув, Джим задумался, не начались ли у него проблемы со слухом. В конце концов, их неслабо так тряхнуло.

— …хорошо, мистер Чехов. Машинное отделение?

— Докладывает лейтенант Кайл, сэр. Двигатели в полном порядке. Пришлось нелегко, но в итоге мы справились с нагрузкой. 

— Она тоже так говорила. — Джим моргнул. Потом опять моргнул. Нет. Не может быть, чтобы он только что такое сказал. 

— Сэр? 

— Эм… она тоже так говорила? 

Прозвучало жалобно и немного робко, но главное, что вообще прозвучало. Джим обвел взглядом мостик — и увидел, как вся команда смотрит на него с изумлением. Он прекрасно понимал их чувства; ему и хотелось бы объясниться, вот только… Джим не был уверен, что сможет.

Вместо этого он ткнул пальцем в Сулу, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать абсурд ситуации, в которой он потерял контроль над собственным ртом. Приказ был ясен: докладывай! 

Сулу начал говорить:

— Что ведет колесницу Леуты с дней грома, с незапамятных времен… 

Больше Джим ничего не расслышал, потому что Сулу поспешно закрыл рот. Со всех сторон мостика послышались смешки, и Джим вздохнул. 

— Похоже на поэзию, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — раздалось от Ухуры. 

Джим взглянул на нее. Судя по всему, Ухура была в меньшем ужасе от привязавшейся к ней фразы, чем остальные, хоть и тоже выглядела удивленной. 

— То есть, похоже на Уильяма Блейка, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Может, все это не такая уж и большая проблема. Если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Вздохнув, Джим уже собирался заговорить, но Спок его опередил: 

— Очаровательно.

Джим улыбнулся — можно даже сказать, просиял. Хоть кого-то из них не затронуло это вот… что бы это ни было. 

— Она тоже так говорила! 

Спок открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрыл, потом открыл снова.

— Очаровательно. 

А может, и нет. 

День #2

К концу первого дня Джим сумел найти способ общаться с большей частью своей команды: либо через записки, поскольку с письменностью не возникало никаких проблем, либо через Ухуру, которая могла хотя бы донести свои мысли до адресата, прежде чем речевая аномалия брала свое. 

— Капитан, с вами хочет поговорить доктор Маккой, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Джим тут же набрал на экране падда: «Хорошо, свяжи меня с ним». 

— Доктор Маккой, Ухура говорит за капитана, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

— Это тянет на девять баллов по моему личному дерьмометру. 

Джим в ответ лишь приподнял брови: что-то такое Боунз мог бы сказать и без аномалии. Но за последние двенадцать часов Джим чего только от него не слышал — начиная с «В космосе никто не услышит твоего крика» и заканчивая «Господи, ты такая красивая», — причем с каждым разом смысла в его фразах становилось все меньше и меньше. 

Справедливости ради, хоть Джим понятия не имел, по какому принципу искажалась речь Боунза, тот по крайней мере отличался разнообразием. 

— Она тоже так говорила. 

«Ухура. Спроси его, какого черта он хотел этим сказать». 

— Доктор Маккой, капитан хотел бы узнать, что вы имели в виду, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

— Сигналы. Сигналы, спереди и сзади. 

Джим сразу же оживился: пусть фраза звучала странно, смысл был очевиден. Боунз что-то нашел. 

«Ухура! Он понял, в чем проблема?»

— Доктор Маккой, вы обнаружили причину происходящего? Если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

— Дрейк, проверь свою камеру. Что-то барахлит.

Джим на мгновение задумался. Что-то барахлит… У него вдруг мелькнула идея, которая, вполне возможно, имела какой-то смысл. Хоть немного смысла. 

Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Она тоже так говорила. 

Отключив коммуникатор, Джим начал лихорадочно строчить на своем падде: «Ухура, пусть парочка инженеров проверит универсальный переводчик. Поломки переводчика иногда приводят к недопониманиям даже среди тех, кто разговаривает на одном и том же языке, верно?» 

Ухура кивнула.

— Хотя универсальный переводчик должен только переводить речь с одного языка на другой, а не искажать речевые паттерны, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

«Ну, попробовать стоит, правда?»

— Как скажите, капитан. Если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Ухура со всей возможной спешкой передала его приказ инженерам, и хоть каждый ответ был чуть бессвязнее предыдущего, Джим не терял надежды. 

Конечно, если проблема действительно крылась в универсальном переводчике, то оставалось неясным, почему речь Ухуры по большей части не задело. Набрав свои размышления на падде, Джим постучал Ухуру по плечу, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Она взглянула на него всего лишь с легким неудовольствием — заметный прогресс по сравнению с некоторыми их разговорами в прошлом.

«Почему аномалия задела тебя не так сильно?»

— Наверное, потому, что я специалист по коммуникациям, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Ритмы моего мозга настроены на множество разных языков, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Спок взглянул на них, приподняв бровь, и протянул Джиму жесткий диск. 

— Очаровательно. 

«А у него какое оправдание?»

— Универсальный переводчик работает напрямую с ритмами мозга, а не с тем, что мы произносим вслух, если вы понимаете, о чем я. И раз уж все случилось так быстро… 

— Она тоже так говорила. 

— …большинство из нас попросту не успело понять, что происходит, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Но Спок, должно быть, что-то заметил — и попытался обойти условия аномалии. — Она умолкла, а затем со вздохом добавила: — Если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Мудро кивнув, Джим похлопал ее по плечу. В этот раз Ухура вообще не показала недовольства, и это почти стоило всех случившихся странностей. 

День #3

Как выяснилось, проблема и в самом деле была в универсальном переводчике. Джим, если бы мог, поблагодарил бы собственную проницательность, — но в их случае найти причину было и вполовину не так сложно, как исправить ее. Микросхемы переводчика основательно прожарились после нагрузки в несколько миллиардов ватт, и даже персональное внимание Скотти не сильно меняло общую картину. 

Более того: ему почти казалось, что проблема не стоит потраченных на нее усилий. 

«Скотти, есть успехи?»

— Ты все равно что экзотермическая реакция — от твоего присутствия меня бросает в жар!

«Скотти, просто пользуйся паддом». 

— Не длина вектора имеет значение, а то, как ты его применяешь. 

Джим вздохнул. 

— Она тоже так говорила.

«Ладно, Скотти, нам просто нужно поскорее вернуться на ближайшую Звездную базу. Не волнуйся — ты все равно мало что можешь сделать без запасных частей». 

Скотти выглядел почти разочарованным. Оглядев миллиард деталей от разобранного переводчика, он нахмурился и спросил:

— Давай узнаем наш коэффициент трения? 

«Нет, Скотти, оставь все как есть. Возвращайся в машинное отделение». 

После ухода Скотти повисла расслабленная тишина, хоть и прерываемая иногда такими же плохими шутками от других инженеров. Джим взглянул на Спока: тот в ответ лишь склонил голову и молча отослал Чехову приказ проложить курс к Звездной базе 13. 

Улыбнувшись, Джим написал: «Ха. Кажется, мы все-таки можем общаться и без слов». 

Спок почти — почти — улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Очаровательно. 

Улыбаясь самому себе, Джим забрал падд у одной из новых старшин. Прочитав документ, он поставил внизу подпись и протянул его обратно, добавив тихое «Она тоже так говорила» — что, конечно, значило «спасибо».

Старшина ответила ему вежливым «Твоя мамочка» и пошла дальше по своим делам, снова оставив мостик в тишине. 

Где-то на заднем плане вздохнула Ухура. 

— Помяните мои слова, я выдохну с облегчением, когда мы наконец разберемся с этой аномалией, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Честное слово, я закричу, если услышу ещё одну инженерную шутку, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Несколько минут мостик провел в блаженной тишине, и Джима переполнило странное чувство умиротворенности… Впрочем, оно не продлилось долго. 

— В советской России не ты слушаешь шутки, а шутки слушают тебя. 

Джим в очередной раз вздохнул. Путь до Звездной базы обещал быть долгим.

**Author's Note:**

>  **1**. Сулу цитирует «Книгу Лоса» Уильяма Блейка. Перевод авторский, т.к. в других переводах «Книги Лоса» опускалась половина цитируемой строки.
> 
>  **2**. Маккой цитирует научно-фантастические фильмы: сначала первых «Людей в черном», потом слоган первого «Чужого», потом две реплики из вторых «Чужих».


End file.
